superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles: Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Wiggledancing!" * "Wiggle Dancing" * The Wiggles: ** Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook ** Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt ** Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field ** Greg Wiggle - Greg Page ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey ** Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot ** Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke (Dance Captain), Ryan de Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Zoe Velez, Kathy Vilalfuerte * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley Ending Credits * "Wiggle Dancing" * The Wiggles: ** Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook ** Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt ** Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field ** Greg Wiggle - Greg Page ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey ** Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot ** Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke (Dance Captain), Ryan de Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Zoe Velez, Kathy Vilalfuerte * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Live Switch Operator: Marty Kell * Tour Manager: Mike Klein * Production Manager: Brian Blumeyer * Production Assistant: Paige Turner * FOH Sound Engiener:A lex Keller * Systems Engineer: Arnold Hernandez * Lighting Crew: Drew Baca, Brian Monaham * Video: John Scruggs * Camera: Brian Milne, Mitch Nyberg * Wardrobe Manager: Terrah Trimble * Rigger/Carpenter; Mark Minalodum * Carpenter: Steve Ward * Merchandise: Mark Curtis * Truck Drivers: Edgar Stuckey, Steve Ghenenfant * And special thanks to: Sloan Coleman, Glenn Grabski, David Roberts and Lima Donaghy * Video Post Production and Colour by: Splica Media * Audio Post Production by: Robin Gist * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Songs * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M.Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Look Both Ways ** M. Coook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Lights Camera Action Wiggles! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Move You Arms Like Henry ** P. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Box Dancer ** F. Mills ** (Peter Piper Music Ltd. Administered by The Valentine Group, Frandon Music) * Hoop De Doo ** F. Lossor & M. Dlunn ** (Amy Dee Music Cirp. Used with permission of Music Sales Cprp. and MPI Communications, Inc.) * Monkey Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Brown Girl in the Ring ** (Traditional arr.) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Fruit Salad ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Sailing Around the World ** M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Wiggle Bay ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Swim Like a Fish ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Mop Mop ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Dancing in the Sand ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Agapame Tin Athena ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Bow Wow Wow ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Play Your Guitar with Murray **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Sydney Barcarolle **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, S. Moran **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G.Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Hot Potato **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Wiggly Medley: **Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Here Comes the Chicken ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Hot Potato ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Dancing the Sand ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, P. Paddick ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Move Your Arms Like Henry ***P. Field ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Bow Wow Wow ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Captain Wavy Walk ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ***(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) **Lights Camera Action Wiggles! ***M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ***(Wiggles Tunes Pty Ltd) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, and welcome to the world Marie Clare Field, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Fred Gaffney and all Gaffney International Licensing, Barry Moore, Leanne Williams and all at Wiggly Tunes, Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, All at the ABC, All at Roadshow, All at HIT Entertainment in the USA, All at HIT Entertainment in the UK * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, LIam Donaghy, Kylie Gull, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Reioseco, James Roberts, Marc Taylor. Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Mation Guitars * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *(P) 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2006 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2006 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:End Credits Category:Stage Shows Category:Leapfrog